Umbreon
/ |dexsinnoh= |dexunova= |dexcokalos=082 |evofrom=Eevee |gen=Generation II |species=Moonlight Pokémon |egg1=Field |body=08 |type=Dark |imheight=3'03" |metheight=1.0 m |imweight=59.5 lbs. |metweight=27.0 kg |ability=Synchronize |dw=Inner Focus |color=Black |male=87.5 |evo= }} Umbreon (Japanese: ブラッキー Burakkii) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation II. Biology Physiology Eevee's much smaller body had been transformed under the influence of the moon's aura. For it to evolve, an Eevee must have full trust and friendship with its trainer during the night (in the games it is the same but Eevee must be leveled up during the night). Umbreon has bright yellow rings around both ears and tail, as well as on the upper parts, its front and back legs, and one in the center of its forehead. The rings glow when under the influence of moonlight. Its physical characteristics seem to be feline, with a lithe thin body, cat-like eyes, a short muzzle, and a thick bushy tail. Its origins could be of black cats; its rings also give it an Egyptian like feel, perhaps with roots from Bastet (WereCat). Its ears are rabbit-like, and it shares some traits with the Moon Hare of Japanese folklore. Special abilities Umbreon can spray a cloud of toxic gas from its sweat glands when agitated. Also, since it's a fully evolved Pokémon, Umbreon can learn the moves Hyper Beam and Giga Impact and even though Umbreon is a -type it is able to learn the move Psychic. Although Umbreon looks small, it has a strong endurance. Its base stats make it a good choice for defensive trainers. Behavior Umbreon stalks silently during the night, hunting for prey under the cover of darkness. When it senses an enemy's presence, it waits for its enemy to come into range. When it attacks, its rings give off a bright golden light. Evolution Umbreon evolves from Eevee if it achieves a certain level of high friendship and achieves that at night. In Pokemon XD: Gale of Darkness, you can also evolve Eevee into Umbreon using a Moon Shard. Game info Game locations |goldsilver=Evolve Eevee |gsrarity=None |crystal=Evolve Eevee |crarity=None |rubysapphire=Evolve Eevee |rsrarity=None |emerald=Evolve Eevee |erarity=None |fireredleafgreen=Trade |frlgrarity=None |diamondpearl=Evolve Eevee |dprarity=None |platinum=Evolve Eevee |ptrarity=None |heartgoldsoulsilver=Evolve Eevee |hgssrarity=None |blackwhite=Trade |bwrarity=None |black2white2=Evolve Eevee |b2w2rarity=None |xy=Evolve Eevee |xyrarity=None }} Side game locations |Trozei=Secret Storage 20 Mr. Who's Den |PMD1=Evolve Eevee with Lunar Ribbon |PMD2=Concealed Ruins (B1F-B29F) World Abyss (B1F-B29F) |Ranger1=Fiore Temple |Ranger2=Chroma Ruins }} Pokédex entries |gen=II |gold=When agitated, this Pokémon protects itself by spraying poisonous sweat from its pores. |silver=When darkness falls, the rings on the body begin to glow, striking fear in the hearts of anyone nearby. |crystal=On the night of a full moon, or when it gets excited, the ring patterns on its body glow yellow. |ruby=Umbreon evolved as a result of exposure to the moon's waves. It hides silently in darkness and waits for its foes to make a move. The rings on its body glow when it leaps to attack. |sapphire=Umbreon evolved as a result of exposure to the moon's waves. It hides silently in darkness and waits for its foes to make a move. The rings on its body glow when it leaps to attack. |emerald=Umbreon evolved from exposure to the moon's energy pulses. It lurks in darkness and waits for its foes to move. The rings on its body glow when it leaps to attack. |firered=When darkness falls, the rings on the body begin to glow, striking fear in the hearts of anyone nearby. |leafgreen=When agitated, this Pokémon protects itself by spraying poisonous sweat from its pores. |diamond=The light of the moon changed Eevee's genetic structure. It lurks in darkness for prey. |pearl=The light of the moon changed Eevee's genetic structure. It lurks in darkness for prey. |platinum=When exposed to the moon's aura, the rings on its body glow faintly and it gains a mysterious power. |heartgold=When agitated, this Pokémon protects itself by spraying poisonous sweat from its pores. |soulsilver=When darkness falls, the rings on the body begin to glow, striking fear in the hearts of anyone nearby. |black=When exposed to the moon's aura, the rings on its body glow faintly and it gains a mysterious power. |white=When exposed to the moon's aura, the rings on its body glow faintly and it gains a mysterious power. |black 2=When exposed to the moon's aura, the rings on its body glow faintly and it gains a mysterious power. |white 2=When exposed to the moon's aura, the rings on its body glow faintly and it gains a mysterious power. |x=The light of the moon changed Eevee's genetic structure. It lurks in darkness for prey. |y=When exposed to the moon's aura, the rings on its body glow faintly and it's filled with a mysterious power.}} Learnset Leveling Appearances In the anime 's Umbreon]] Gary Oak's Eevee evolved into an Umbreon shortly before appearing in Power Play!. In BW004, Ash and company mistake a Tepig for one. Team Rocket's Meowth tried to impersonate an Umbreon, catching the attention of the searchers. Ash found what the "Umbreon" really was: an abandoned Tepig. Ash undid the knot around its snout and it later joined Ash's team. Trainers with an Umbreon *Gary Oak *Johanna *Virgil Gallery 197Umbreon_OS_anime.png 197Umbreon_OS_anime 2.png 197Umbreon_BW_anime.png 197Umbreon_Dream.png 197Umbreon _Pokemon_Stadium.png 197Umbreon_Pokemon_Colosseum.jpg 197Umbreon _Pokemon_XD Gale of Darkness.jpg 197Umbreon_Pokemon_PokéPark.jpg Eeveelutions.png|Eevee's Evolutions Trivia *Umbreon is the only non -type Pokémon with the ability Synchronize. *Umbreon used to be the only pure -type Pokémon in Generation II. *Umbreon is one of only nine pure dark-types, The others are Poochyena, Mightyena, Absol, Darkrai, Purrloin, Liepard, Zorua, and Zoroark. *Despite it being able to spray poison, it only knows Toxic via TM06 which most Pokémon know. It cannot learn any Poison-type moves via level-up. It isn't even a -type. *Umbreon is the first Dark-type Pokémon in National Dex order, and is right next to another one. *Umbreon cannot learn any Special moves while leveling up. *This Pokémon is one of the most cosplayed Pokémon, including the shiny version. *Umbreon's rings light up in the dark just like the moon. Etymology Umbreon's name originates from Umbra and Eon. Umbra means shade or shadow. Eon means a long period of time. That's because since it is one of the seven evolutions of Eevee, it comes from a "long line of evolutions", or an eon of evolutions. Category:Eeveelution Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Mammal Pokémon